Breezy Day
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Naruto forgot to wear his boxers today… and it's up to Sasuke to make sure nobody else knows. [SasuNaru YAOI, shounenai]


**Warning : **…Naruto's clumsiness and uber-cute-ness… Possessive and perverted Sasuke… **shounen-ai**, humor, and OMG I'm writing "crack"! –faints- I feel strange, since I'm really not into writing **humor** –dies- … -is revived- My updates are rather slow, but… I've been busy –guilty look- I'll try to do it this weekend because we have a three-day holiday –cheers up a bit-

**Notes : **I'm still in shock from the latest chapters in the Naruto manga O.o;; Naruto! You missed the chance to molest bring back Sasuke! –screams-

* * *

He feels weird. There's definitely something nagging at the back of his head. He turns around and inspects his room. The windows are locked securely (he has to keep thieves away from his precious ramen supply). His bed is still as messy as ever. His laundry and other clothes are sorted (with the smelly and dirty ones on the left side of the room; the wearable ones on the right side).

He looks down at himself. He's wearing a black shirt with yellow swirls as its designs. His orange cargo pants look fine to him. There's still something _off_.

He goes around his apartment in a last-minute check, but he still couldn't shake off that strange feeling. His eyes fall on his frog-designed alarm clock, and he yells in frustration. Not only did he fail in determining the thing he forgot, he's also late!

His Sasuke Sakura watching time is going to be shortened!

* * *

After an exhausting day's work, Team Seven finally is able to go home, away from Kakashi's sadistic holistic teachings. Cleaning a pig pen isn't exactly Sasuke's idea of training his skills to become better and impress Naruto kill Itachi, but since he's the role model, he went along with their teacher's instructions.

Filthy and smelly, Sakura ran home immediately, leaving the two teenage males behind. The dobe is more distracted today than usual, and it caused Sasuke to dive after the blond who fell, face-first, unto the pen itself when it's not even half-cleaned.

"Let's bathe at the river," Naruto tells him after a moment's pause, and Sasuke's glad that he isn't the one that suggested it.

"Sure."

* * *

It's confirmed.

The _Sharingan _fades away discreetly from his originally-black eyes. Naruto's unsuspecting, but it's to be expected. The _dobe_ is nowhere without him and his faithful (and purely uncorrupted) protection and guidance.

He has long finished donning up his usual clothes, and he's patiently waiting for his teammate to finish putting on his outfit for the day (which doesn't really vary much with the other days'). Of course, being the older and more responsible one, he gets to _supervise _Naruto putting back his clothes (never mind that it doesn't have any connection; he gets what he wants).

He stifles the gush of blood threatening to spill from his nostrils from the sight he witnessed just a few seconds ago. Sure, Naruto is full of pleasant surprises, but… this is _too _much. This is, by far, worse than the other times he has… _supervised_ Naruto (not that the blond is aware of it or anything…). He faithfully remembers the one time when the blond accidentally dropped the towel hiding his private parts during their trip to the hot springs.

And he feels another upcoming nosebleed.

* * *

Sasuke's… acting weird again. Not that he's not weird most of the time; he's just… _weird_er than usual. He's been following Naruto wherever the blond ventures, and honestly, it's getting on Naruto's nerves. He has been walking towards the training grounds when he decides that he's got enough of Sasuke's pestering for the day.

"YOU!" Naruto suddenly yells, but Sasuke's face doesn't register any level of surprise. It angers the blond for some obscure reason, but in his haste to make his complaint about Sasuke's stalking, he forgets to pout sorrowfully at his best friend.

"…Yes, dobe?" Sasuke's lips twitch into that all-too-familiar smirk, making Naruto want to use rasengan to the poor trees that happen to be beside Sasuke. Of course, hurting Sasuke directly and seriously is a no-no, but… they guy is just _too _weird today.

"Why are you following me around?" Naruto's cheeks are flushed pink, either from his embarrassed anger, or from some other _reason_s. Sasuke counts exactly eleven seconds for the next proclamation that's admittedly belated. "And I'm not a dobe, you bastard!"

"I just happen to be going the same way as you, Naruto." Sasuke's eyes glitter mysteriously beneath his raven bangs, and Naruto's heart pounds painfully inside his ribcage. "So, don't make such a big fuss about it."

Naruto exhales sharply at those words. He just couldn't win with Sasuke.

* * *

It's harder than he originally thought. Following Naruto gives him lots of time to protect the blond from the dangers of the world, but it also gives more than enough time to fantasize about… never mind. It's not safe, especially for his sanity.

One such danger existing in Konoha is now speeding towards them. His Sharingan doesn't need to be activated for this one. He only needs to tap into his inner hatred towards one of the people approaching them, and he could handle this situation just fine.

"Naruto-san! Join us in our celebration of our blazing youth!" Rock Lee, in all his thick-eyebrow and enthusiastic glory, appears in front of them, nearly knocking Naruto completely towards the Uchiha behind his back.

"Yo, fuzzy-brows! Wow, Neji, TenTen!" Naruto greets the three ninjas, while Sasuke is busy sending death signals towards them. Particularly Lee (because he's currently holding Naruto's hands in a fervent manner) and Neji (…because he thinks he's _cooler_ than him; dream on!).

"Uchiha," Neji greets him tersely, but he ignores the long-haired male completely, intent on steering the unknowing blond away from this people.

"Say, Naruto-san, join us on our trip to the hot springs!" TenTen is nodding in agreement beside the Thick Eyebrows, while Neji looks a little miffed at Sasuke's icy hostility.

"Why, sure—"

"Absolutely not." Sasuke cuts in, and the blond blinks up at his statement.

"…May I ask why, Sasuke-san?" TenTen speaks up from her position, with Sasuke sneering down at the lot of them. He really is arrogance on its purest form.

"He already took a bath with me." Sasuke informs them with a straight face, blatantly ignoring the sputtering from Naruto, Neji's slightly-flushed face and Lee and TenTen's shared look of pure shock.

* * *

"Good-d e-evening, N-Na-Naruto-k-kun," A shy, timid voice drifts across the nighttime air, and the two members of Team Seven swivels around to look at the speaker. "Good evening-g, too, Sasuke-san-n," It's predictably Hinata. The Uchiha notes that Neji probably took every bit of confidence from the Hyuuga Clan, leaving nothing for his younger cousin.

"Yo, Naruto!" Inuzuka Kiba's loud voice overpowers Hinata's greetings, but that's the way their team works. The other team of the Rookie Nine arrives at the spot, a few meters away from Ichiraku. The Yamanaka girl tries another valiant attempt at latching unto his available arm, but Shikamaru is fast; he traps his teammate under his shadow technique, using the shadows created by the rows of light from the restaurants surrounding them.

"Want to eat ramen with us?" Chouji speaks up, his mouth still full of chips. Shino is still normal; that is, he's still silent behind his teammates, face still 75-percent-covered with his clothes. Sasuke has a fleeting thought that the Aburame boy is copying their Clan's trademark high-collar shirts.

"Sure—!"

"**No**." All heads turn to him, and he successfully ignores Naruto's look of absolute horror. Shikamaru doesn't hide his yawn, or his smirk at Sasuke's… _odd_ actions.

"…W-why-y?"

"He's eating dinner with **me**." He also ignores the warm blush that fits Hinata's pale cheeks too-perfectly, along with the _thud_ from Yamanaka's body hitting the ground.

* * *

"Now I've really had it, Sasuke-teme," Naruto states as Sasuke walks him to his apartment door. The cool night air wraps around their bodies like ice-cold blankets, but Naruto _feels_ warm, and the same goes for the broody Uchiha.

Sasuke really followed him around all throughout the day, and it sparked a bubbly, fuzzy feeling deep inside him. He felt safe, protected and so _warm_. They both had fun while bathing in that river, washing off the filthy stickiness and the dirt that stuck to them. Naruto found the food back at Sasuke's place more than delicious, since Sasuke really is a skilled chef.

"Good night, _Naruto_," The dark-haired male says gently, without any trace of the sadistic teammate, of the fierce rival, of the avenging brother, of… the Sasuke with his cool façade.

"Night, bastard." Naruto says almost shyly, before he recovers his usual jest. "Ha, you followed me around since you're probably too afraid of me and my awesome skills!"

Sasuke lets his teammate crow at him, and Naruto falters at Sasuke's lack of denial. The glint on those obsidian eyes sends a raw shiver down the blond's spine though, and Naruto suddenly wants to hide himself behind his apartment door.

"…It's a nice night, don't you think, Naruto?" The tone is romantic, much like the romantic (and incredibly gushy and boring) shows that Sakura watch with almost-inappropriate interest. The moonlight shines just the right way above them, the silvery glow making the surroundings seem like a fairytale.

"…Yeah." Naruto replies warily, because the Evil Glint is still there. His chastity safety and sanity are still in danger at the moment.

"…Don't you feel… a _bit_ breezy?" The smirk is purely evil, but Naruto couldn't sense anything wrong with the question.

"Yeah. I dunno why though…" His eyes scrunch up slightly in thought. Sasuke needs to leave now, because he might not be able to resist any more cuteness attack from his adorable teammate.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto." Sasuke presses himself up against Naruto, lips touching in a feather-light kiss, before the Uchiha leaves. His self-control could only take so much, you know. Naruto is left standing there, flushed and happy at the same time.

The blond enters his home with a skip on his steps, but Sasuke doubts it will last long. True enough, after about five minutes (according to his top-secret notes, it means that Naruto has finished stripping to get ready for bed…), an enraged scream resounded in the whole Konoha.

Naruto's shouts of "Sasuke, you bastard pervert!" echoes in Sasuke's head, and he knows that he won't ever forget this. Tomorrow should be good, he decides calmly.

_Stupid Naruto, _he mutters inside his mind, _forgetting to wear his boxers. I had to practically follow him around to make sure nobody else knows._

In the end… It's totally worth it.

* * *

**OWARI**

It's rather silly, but I kind of liked it :P Kind of… it's rare for me to write fanfics like this, so… I feel a bit nervous. I hope you guys like it though –wide smile-

A big thank you for everybody who supports/supported me and my other fanfics:) –hugs everyone- I feel very loved with the comments and reviews you give me. I'll try my best to produce more fanfics! –cheers- I might be a little slow though; it's been a week and I'm still in shock with chapter 308 O.o;;

**Please review:)**


End file.
